mangafandomcom-20200224-history
George Manley
| birth_place = Sacramento, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor, Writer | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = | URL = http://www.themanleyvoice.com }} George Edmond Manley (born September 17, 1965 in Sacramento, California) is an American voice artist, adaptation writer, novelist and screenplay writer. He attended San Jose State University, majoring in theatre arts, University of Nevada, Reno, majoring in journalism and holds his associate of science degree in Computer Information Systems from Morrision University and trained at San Francisco's Voice One Studio and with Braintracks Audio's Nancy Wolfson in commercial and character voiceover. Manley has performed voice work for several ADV Films productions, including Francesco in the second volume of Noir; Impact, the giant robot in Legend of the Mystical Ninja; Hyugi Zeravire from Super Heavyweight God Gravion Zwei; Barba from Hakugei: Legend of The Moby Dick; and the English-language narrator for Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman. Additionally, he has written adaptation scripts for the last six episodes of Gantz, and is the series writer for the newest adaptation of Super Dimension Fortress Macross, 009-1, Coyote Ragtime Show, Pumpkin Scissors and Kadokawa USA's Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. Manley was encouraged to become a voice artist after meeting and receiving encouragement at the 2002 FanimeCon from voice artist Amanda Winn-Lee; voice artist Tiffany Grant and her husband ADV Films president Matt Greenfield. Manley is also an on-air personality for Houston's Taping For The Blind Radio (now known as Turning Sight Into Sound Radio), currently reading the Houston Chronicle and Sports Illustrated on a weekly basis. Manley's first novel, H.M.S. CHALLENGER: House of The Empty Crown, is currently being published in serial format through Amazon.com's Kindle Store. The first novella, containing the prologue "Sloop of War" and the first episode "The Fall of House Wildbranch" was published on April 1, 2010. Anime roles * 009-1 - Double Gomez, Apollo * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! - Manager, Branch President, Keed Company Employee * Area 88 - Charlie (OAVs), Embassy Director (OAVs), Gustav Tanhelm (TV) * Aura Battler Dunbine - Captain Kawasse, Lord Shotan, Puradon, Kotaro * Blue Drop - Hasegawa (Mari's Driver) * Chrono Crusade - Viede, Gotti * Coyote Ragtime Show - Admiral Malcolm Floyd, Newsreader, Guild Leader 3 * Cyberteam in Akihabara - Emcee * Cromartie High School - Masked Takenouchi * The Original Dirty Pair: Affair of Nolandia - Yullgis * The Original Dirty Pair: Flight 009 Conspiracy - Headquarters Chief * The Original Dirty Pair: Project Eden - Chief Manager * Diamond Daydreams - Doctor * Divergence Eve/Divergence Eve:Misaki Chronicles - Earth President, Doctor Kessler, Ice Cream Man, Bridge Officer * Elfen Leid - SAT Captain * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Gate's Subordinate * Gatchaman - Narrator (2005 ADV Dub) * Gantz - Bill Collector, Haruya * Ghost Stories - Asai, Muffled Doctor * Godannar - Moukaku * Gravion Zwei - Hyugi Zeravire * Hakugei: Legend of The Moby Dick - Barba * Halo Legends - Berger (The Babysitter) * Hello Kitty's Animation Theatre - Red Ogre (Momotaro), Giant (Jack and The Beanstalk), Genie (Aladdin), Eldest Brother (The Wild Swans), Toad Son (Thumbelina), The Mouse King (The Nutcracker), Mr. Raccoon (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) * Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman - Series Narrator, "Bill Graham" * Kaleido Star - Marine Park Owner * Kurau Phantom Memory - Frank, Space Pilot, Fisherman, Mech Pilot, Ring Announcer * Legend of the Mystical Ninja - Impact * Maburaho - Principal Mori * Madlax - Lieutenant "Pops" Nyman * Megazone 23 - Guts (Part 2), Computer Tech (Part 1), Alphonse (Part 3) * Michel - Sitel * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Man in Suit (Director's Cut) * Nerima Daikon Brothers - Taxi Driver, Buff Pandaikon * Noir - Francesco, Soldats Man, Informant, Boss Bertonie * One Piece - Hatchan, Montblanc Cricket * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Boss Pig, Director * Papuwa - Isami Kondo, Yakuza Boss * Project Blue Earth SOS - Commander Horner, News Reporter * Pumpkin Scissors - Lance Corporal Mercury, Old Man (episode 6) * RahXephon - Ulysses Captain, Captain Nomad, Intelligence Officer * Saint Seiya - Dante (episode 31) * Samurai Gun - Lord Kozan * Slayers Great - Golem Shop Owner, Golem Fanboy * Tears to Tiara - Ladu * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Lynn Shaochin * Those Who Hunt Elves II - Tree Demon, Mary The Shepherd, Santa Claus * Yugo the Negotiator - Named, Senior Lieutenant Viktor Live Action Dubbing Roles * 2009: Lost Memories - Inoue Man * Conduct Zero - Iron Mask * Ghost Train - manager * Guns and Talks - Uncle Ju * Jungle Juice - Detective Lee * Public Enemy - Detective Yu * Shinobi II - Jinsei * Shinobi IV - Jinsei * Yesterday - Border Ranger, Red Web Film Roles * Return of Pink Five (volume 1) - Darth Vader (voice) Web Animation Roles * Captain Capitalism - Captain Capitalism Television and Film * Meet My Folks - Mailman (episodes 1 and 3) * Room - Jim * The Brain Storm - BLT Video Game Roles * Kohan II: Kings of War - Jonas Teramun/Sijansur, Xander Kharei, King Agborus, Ord * Axis & Allies RTS - General George Patton, Field Marshal Konstantin Rokossovski, Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, Vice Admiral Gunichi Mikawa, American Commander, Tutorial Narrator Anime Series Adaptation Writer Credits * 009-1 - Series Writer, 13 episodes * Coyote Ragtime Show - Series Writer, 12 episodes * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Series Writer, 15 episodes * Gantz - episodes 18, 21-26 (7 episodes) * Pumpkin Scissors - Series Writer, 24 episodes * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - episodes 7-36, co-written with Matt Greenfield (30 episodes) External links * The Official George Manley Website * * Category:1965 births Category:American screenwriters Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Sacramento, California Category:San Jose State University alumni